Ellie-May Jones
Name: Ellie-May Joel Jones Gender: Female District: District 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Ellie uses a spear and if necessary will use a sword or knife. Appearance: She looks just like the regular District 1 tribute. She has curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles. She is 5' 6" and weighs about 120 pounds. She is strong, but it doesn't look like it, making her seem like less of a threat. Strengths/skills: Ellie-May's biggest strength is her ability to charm. She can make people fall in love wither or want to tear her head off. She is good with a spear and can use other weapons as well. Her strength would help her not be totally useless in a hand to hand combat situation. Weakness(es): She is not always the most trusted tribute. Ellie is known to turn on people once they let their guard down. She can swim, but not well, and cannot climb at all. Her knowledge in plants and animals is very little because she knows she will just e able to be sustained on the food from the cornucopia. Personality: Her personality is kind of depressing for a regular career. She is usually sad and quiet. When someone insults her, she will get mad and probably pretty dangerous. She does pretend to be happy quite often and will be the sweet, confident District 1 girl everyone expects her to be. She tries to be as loyal as she can, but she can't always be trusted. Sometimes her actions just get the better of her. Backstory/History: Ellie-May had a very rough childhood. She was not planned and is an only child. Her parents never wanted, or well, her mom didn't. Ellie never knew her father (I'm laughing writing this because I can't stop thinking of Finding Nemo XD) because her mother would not have committed relationships. She would go from guy to guy faster than Ellie thought was possible. Her mother never really paid much attention to her, but after a while, Ellie was used to that. She went to career training like every other District 1 teen, but she was mostly going to get away from home. Ellie ended up really liking it their, making many friend and being very good at weaponry. She never really connected with any boys, being scared of ending up like her mother. She did have trouble with that though, her being beautiful and amazing at weaponry. That would be a power couple right there. After 3 years at career school, she volunteered at the age of 16 for the games. Interview Angle: She would be the sweet but dangerous girl she is and lay on the District 1 charm. Bloodbath Strategy: Like a regular career, she would get what she needed from the cornucopia and fend off the other tributes. Games Strategy: She will stick with the careers and try to get away before they all turn on each other. Ellie will kill, she doesn't like it, but she will if it is needed. Token: Ellie-May as no token. She thinks tokens slow you down and make your feelings get in the way of winning. Fears: She has always hated and been afraid of relationships since she understood what was happening with her mother. Ellie is afraid that her relationships would end up like her mother's. Alliance: The careers and if that is not possible, maybe just another trusted killer. Category:Tributes Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer